Count On Me
by Mike and Lessee
Summary: Kathleen 'Katie' Winnie Shmidt, was ready for a fun filled summer, he went into a pet shop one faithful day and met her new buddy, Devin. Little does Devin, the Shiba Inu, know what he'll he and Katie are going to face this summer.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"A New Friend"

"Third Person Point of View"

Kathleen 'Katie' Shmidt entered the local pound; she wanted a dog, a friend. Her mother, Mei Shmidt, followed her thirteen year old daughter, talking on her phone to her boss. Katie walked around and her mom smiled,

"Okay, Katie, go and pick a puppy, young one." Mei called to her daughter in her thick Chinese accent.

Katie nodded and was super excited to pick out a puppy, a new puppy pal. She saw a cage full of puppies, it looked quiet and sweet, the only sounds coming from it were little, cute puppy whimpers. Katie kneeled and smiled as the puppies bounded toward the cage, in pure excitement and happiness, "Aw, you are all so cute! I wish I could just take you all home!" she exclaimed, smiling and her green eyes filling with a sense of childish delight.

Katie then heard a sad whimpering and some rough voices, "Alright, up on the table, end of the line for you!" she heard male voices exclaiming from a nearby hallway. Katie was curious, who was treating an animal like that? She went into the hallway, filled with empty glass cages; she looked up from the ground and saw at the end, two grown men in white medical suits, strapping a beautiful, fluffy, black and white Shiba Inu to a rusty, metal table. Katie jumped and knew what was going to happen, this poor, poor dog was going to be put down. Katie ran over, jolting at full speed, flip-flops making a loud clapping noise as they hit the concrete floor, "No! Don't take him away!" she exclaimed, trying to make them stop mistreating this pup.

The two men looked at her, "Hello dear, sorry, the only way this dog is getting out is if some person waltzes in here and adopts him in a heartbeat." One of the men said, kneeling down to meet Katie's eyes.

Katie looked at the sad, guilty dog, their blue eyes filling with fear and defeat. Katie had a look of determination shading her grassy green orbs, "I will! I'll get them out of here so you don't have to do away with them!" she shouted, her voice bouncing off the stone walls, echoing through the corridor. The other male unlatched the dog from the table and the dog bounded over to Katie, their tongue lolling out their mouth as they leaped into Katie's arms and began licking her pudgy cheek. Katie smiled and giggled, "Now, I'll go and show my mom and get him out of here!" she exclaimed, carrying the large, jovial dog in her arms. Katie waddled, dog in arms, out the hallway to see her mother, playing with the young puppies.

Katie smiled and looked at her mom, "Mom! I wanna get this one!" she exclaimed, showing her mom the adult Shiba, whom was happily smiling and wagging its tail.

Mei held a small beagle puppy in her hands and looked at her daughter, reminding her of their promise, "Honey, you said we were getting a puppy." Mei mumbled quietly as the beagle wormed in her hands.

Katie smiled and bounced the dog in her arms, "He is a puppy! He's just a big puppy!" she giggled feeling the dog, lick her face, coating her cheek with drool.

Mei shook her head, knowing that her daughter grew attached to this dog and that it would be mean to take the dog away from her, "O-Okay Katie, b-but remember! You are responsible for him; he is your dog, nobody else's dog. Do you understand?" Mei warmed, very sternly, looking at her daughter in a way that was calm, yet very serious.

Katie nodded, "Yes mom. Oh boy! I'm excited to take you home, puppy! You'll love it!" Katie exclaimed, talking to her new furry friend.

Mei walked her daughter and the dog to the front desk, getting out her checkbook.

The receptionist giggled lightly, "You must have caught him in the nick of time, he was going to get put down today. That good, old Shiba was always a nuisance on the streets but now, he's going home with a nice girl like yourself. What are you going to name the little fella?" the receptionist asked, kindly.

Katie smiled and looked into the dog's eyes, "So you're a boy dog? I think I'll name you… Devin." Katie said to the dog then looked at the receptionist, "His name is Devin.".

The receptionist filled out papers, taking and cashing in Mei's check, "Okay, young lady, Devin is all yours now, be good to him.".

Katie smiled and carried Devin, her new Shiba Inu, to the car, excited to show Devin where his forever home is.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"A New Leaf"

"Devin's Point Of View"

My new owner, Katie, lead me up to the door, just on the car ride here she was amazing! I think she's my best friend now, she gave me half of an old soft taco, I like soft tacos, I used to find some in dumpsters all the time!

I heard her sweet, melodic voice tell me, "Okay, Devin, go, run around, this is your house too.".

I get to run around? How fun!

I ran throughout the large room, it had nice comfy things I can lay on, and a big thing with a glass that had flowers in it, that wasn't that comfortable.

Katie followed me into the room, "Do you like the couches, Devin?" she asked me, at least, I think she asked me, I guess my name is Devin now, before now, I only got called 'Dog', maybe it's a best friend thing, like something she calls me because we're the best of friends. Wow, has she laid on these soft, puffy things? These big things are super nice to lay on!

I look at her and call her over, "Katie! Katie! Sit on these with me!".

Katie smiled and sat next to me, petting me, meaning that I am a part of her pack now, I've never had a pack, but packs sound super nice. I lay down and she smiles, while still petting me,

"Wow, you're such a good boy, Devin! You're very calm." She giggles.

I like that she pets me and she looks like she likes petting me too, if when people smile and are nice that means that they are happy. I like making her happy, she's just a very nice person, nice people should always be happy.

Katie puts her head on my side and continues petting me.

"I love you, Katie. You're such a good friend. I'm so happy you've let me into your pack." I tell her to show how much I appreciate her letting me into her pack.

Katie stands up and pats my side, "C'mon Devin, let me show you where you'll be sleeping." She tells me, smiling and leading me up to more of her big cage.

I follow her and she opens the door to a smaller cage and lets me walk in.

She closes the door and I look around, there are so many things in here, I wonder what they are all for. She sits on another big thing that looked a little like the big things downstairs and she tells me, "Up, up, Devin.".

I jump onto the big thing she's sitting on and, wow, is it comfy! Katie giggles and lays back on it and I lie on Katie, making her smile, giggle, and pet me again. I give her a little kiss on the nose and she laughs,

"That tickles, Devin!".

I guess she likes kisses too! I really like kisses, I like getting kisses, giving kisses, and kisses are fun.

I kiss her some more and I get a little tired of kissing. She pets me and pushes her lips to my nose, making a soft little 'chu' sound, "I love you, Devin." She tells me, very quietly.

I smile and tell her, "I love you too, Katie.". I think I'm really going to like things here with Katie.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter One

"A New Friend"

"Third Person Point of View"

Kathleen 'Katie' Shmidt entered the local pound; she wanted a dog, a friend. Her mother, Mei Shmidt, followed her thirteen year old daughter, talking on her phone to her boss. Katie walked around and her mom smiled,

"Okay, Katie, go and pick a puppy, young one." Mei called to her daughter in her thick Chinese accent.

Katie nodded and was super excited to pick out a puppy, a new puppy pal. She saw a cage full of puppies, it looked quiet and sweet, the only sounds coming from it were little, cute puppy whimpers. Katie kneeled and smiled as the puppies bounded toward the cage, in pure excitement and happiness, "Aw, you are all so cute! I wish I could just take you all home!" she exclaimed, smiling and her green eyes filling with a sense of childish delight.

Katie then heard a sad whimpering and some rough voices, "Alright, up on the table, end of the line for you!" she heard male voices exclaiming from a nearby hallway. Katie was curious, who was treating an animal like that? She went into the hallway, filled with empty glass cages; she looked up from the ground and saw at the end, two grown men in white medical suits, strapping a beautiful, fluffy, black and white Shiba Inu to a rusty, metal table. Katie jumped and knew what was going to happen, this poor, poor dog was going to be put down. Katie ran over, jolting at full speed, flip-flops making a loud clapping noise as they hit the concrete floor, "No! Don't take him away!" she exclaimed, trying to make them stop mistreating this pup.

The two men looked at her, "Hello dear, sorry, the only way this dog is getting out is if some person waltzes in here and adopts him in a heartbeat." One of the men said, kneeling down to meet Katie's eyes.

Katie looked at the sad, guilty dog, their blue eyes filling with fear and defeat. Katie had a look of determination shading her grassy green orbs, "I will! I'll get them out of here so you don't have to do away with them!" she shouted, her voice bouncing off the stone walls, echoing through the corridor. The other male unlatched the dog from the table and the dog bounded over to Katie, their tongue lolling out their mouth as they leaped into Katie's arms and began licking her pudgy cheek. Katie smiled and giggled, "Now, I'll go and show my mom and get him out of here!" she exclaimed, carrying the large, jovial dog in her arms. Katie waddled, dog in arms, out the hallway to see her mother, playing with the young puppies.

Katie smiled and looked at her mom, "Mom! I wanna get this one!" she exclaimed, showing her mom the adult Shiba, whom was happily smiling and wagging its tail.

Mei held a small beagle puppy in her hands and looked at her daughter, reminding her of their promise, "Honey, you said we were getting a puppy." Mei mumbled quietly as the beagle wormed in her hands.

Katie smiled and bounced the dog in her arms, "He is a puppy! He's just a big puppy!" she giggled feeling the dog, lick her face, coating her cheek with drool.

Mei shook her head, knowing that her daughter grew attached to this dog and that it would be mean to take the dog away from her, "O-Okay Katie, b-but remember! You are responsible for him; he is your dog, nobody else's dog. Do you understand?" Mei warmed, very sternly, looking at her daughter in a way that was calm, yet very serious.

Katie nodded, "Yes mom. Oh boy! I'm excited to take you home, puppy! You'll love it!" Katie exclaimed, talking to her new furry friend.

Mei walked her daughter and the dog to the front desk, getting out her checkbook.

The receptionist giggled lightly, "You must have caught him in the nick of time, he was going to get put down today. That good, old Shiba was always a nuisance on the streets but now, he's going home with a nice girl like yourself. What are you going to name the little fella?" the receptionist asked, kindly.

Katie smiled and looked into the dog's eyes, "So you're a boy dog? I think I'll name you… Devin." Katie said to the dog then looked at the receptionist, "His name is Devin.".

The receptionist filled out papers, taking and cashing in Mei's check, "Okay, young lady, Devin is all yours now, be good to him.".

Katie smiled and carried Devin, her new Shiba Inu, to the car, excited to show Devin where his forever home is.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"A Nighttime Chat"

"Devin's Point of View"

Katie, my best friend, had just gotten out of the 'shower', whatever that means, now she doesn't smell like a hamburger rolled up in an old sock, even though that doesn't smell that bad, she smells like berries and flowers. She came in and she rubbed my head.

I tilt my head and remind her, "Okay, Katie. I know I'm a part of your pack now. Wait… never mind, keep going.".

She giggles and 'chu's my cheek again, before standing and sitting on the bed, telling me to come up again.

I jump up on the thing she calls a 'bed' and she hugs me, some waters coming out her eyes so I lick it up.

She sounds like she's crying; I don't think that is a good thing, when I cry, I'm usually sad and being sad is a bad thing. I'm very concerned with her so I ask, "What's wrong Katie? Were those girls being mean to you? If they are I'll bark at them and they'll die!" I tell her to cheer her up.

Katie hugs me and keeps crying so I kiss her some more,

"No Katie! Don't cry! Those girls are just ugly! They're jealous because you're nice and pretty and they can't make friends because they're mean and ugly!".

Katie looks at me, "Devin, I was so stupid taking that bet! I shouldn't have done it… I'm so stupid…" she tells me in the saddest way she could.

I feel really bad that she feels this way, it's not right; "You are not stupid! Those girls are stupid! They told you to give them the dollars and you said yes! You had to!" I tell her to cheer her up.

Katie hugs me and cries some more, talking about her being stupid, even though she isn't.

I kiss her some more, trying to cheer her up and make her stop crying. Soon, she stopped and I flip her over to see if she's okay.

She looks like she's sleeping, I guess that's good. I see a big, soft thing; I think it's called a 'blanket'. I think people use it to stay warm so I put it on Katie so she can be warm.

I kiss her good-night and lay down next to her. Tomorrow will be a better day, I think.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Training Time"

"Katie's Point Of View"

I look at my clock, five twenty-three AM; it looks like it's time to get up and train so Devin and I can beat Carrie and Rachel in the Bike Race. I shake him awake and he takes a moment to wake up, he let out a soft howl and his eyes tiredly fluttered open. "I know it's early, buddy. C'mon, early dog catches the squirrel." I tell him to see him roll off the bed onto his paws. I go to my closet and change into some grey shorts and a red tank top, putting on my old, worn black sneakers. I tie my hair up into a loose, messy bun and take Devin downstairs to leash him.

I put Devin's leash on him and lead him outside to my bike. It's a purple bike with a cup holder, large basket, and black leather seat. I help Devin into the basket, which looks like he fits comfortably into, put a water bottle into a cup holder, and put my helmet, elbow pads, and knee pads on. I get onto the bike and scratch behind Devin's ear, "You ready to go, bud?" I ask in which he barks back in response. I drive out the driveway and use my legs to pump forward.

I'm going at a pretty good pace, not too fast, not too slow. I start to see a familiar figure in the distance and I'm sure Devin saw it too because he started barking.

I pull over on my bike to see who it was and it was my neighbor, Mrs. Jones and her son, Jayson. I wave to see if I can chat with her for a little bit, about the race and all.

She stops jogging and puts the breaks on Jayson's stroller, "Hey Katie! You're up early." She exclaims, running her fingers in her extra short purplish-black hair.

I flash a smile to her and start talking, "Good-morning, Mrs. Jones. Good-morning, Jayson. I'm training for the Bike Race with my new dog, Devin." I tell her, introducing Devin.

Devin wagged his tail and barked happily.

"You're entering the race this year? Did you finally find a partner?" Mrs. Jones asked me, smiling and picking up a sippy cup full of juice that Jayson threw out the stroller.

I rub my arm and look at her, "That's what I wanted to ask you about. Is it okay if Devin and I are a team? I know Devin can't really do much for the race but I really just want to spend time with my best friend. Please, Mrs. Jones?" I plead, wanting to show Devin what it's like to win a race.

Mrs. Jones chuckled softly, "I don't see why not. Last year, when Jayson was just born, I signed up with him and he couldn't even pedal a bike yet. This year I'm having Mrs. Hanson sign up with her two year old granddaughter and the youngster is just sitting in a car seat on the back of her bike." Mrs. Jones explained, showing that I can still enter with Devin.

I give her a quick hug, "Thank you so much, Mrs. Jones! You're the best!" I exclaim, pulling back.

Mrs. Jones looks at me, "Hold on a moment before you go. You have to sign a roster so you can be counted in the race." She explains, pulling out a clipboard and pen from the basket under the stroller. I take the clipboard and pen and fill out, right under the two names written in red ink or blood, hard to tell which, 'Carrie and Rachel Cady'.

Mrs. Jones smiles and takes the brakes of Jayson's stroller, "Looking forward to seeing you in the race, Katie!" she exclaims, continuing on her jog.

I look up and see that it has decided to start raining; at least it's a sprinkle. It wasn't bothering Devin at all so, I continue biking.

I soon hear a whistle from the Cady house and see two blonde female devils in designer raincoats and pretty umbrellas.

"Yoo-hoo, sweaty child!" Rachel called out and Carrie had an evil smirk as she folded her arms.

I groan, it wasn't even worth fighting about, but, of course, my mouth runs faster than my mind and I say something about their calls, "I hope lightning strikes your umbrella!" I shout at the two girls across the way.

Carrie laughed, "We don't even have to practice, and we're great as it is. Anyways, tootles!" Carrie called back, pulling her umbrella up, but it was stuck in her hair because of faulty design. Then they start fighting, "Rachel, pull it out!",

"I'm trying but it knotted in your extensions good!",

"They are not extensions!".

I continue biking down the street. They don't need practice and they're going to win? Yeah, good luck.


End file.
